If You Could Read My Mind
by Tartan Faeries
Summary: R/H fluff. Come on ya know ya want to!


**More Luce TF1 R/H fluff. R/R please and if you get a chance check out another fic of mine "The Tracks Of My Tears" that I don't think ever appeared anywhere except my profile. R/R and have a Happy New Year!**

If You Could Read My Mind

Ron fiddled with his fingers as Hermione walked up to where he stood beside the lake. The night was dark and far off in the distance Ron could hear the noise of the Yule Ball. He was beginning to regret passing Hermione the hastily scrawled note asking her to meet him. His stomach lurched as she smiled at him quizzically.

"Ron what's all this about?" she asked folding her arms and looking at him with interest. Ron swallowed and blushed. 

"Well ah, … " he began and stopped. Just who was he kidding. He was Ron Weasley, gangly, red head always in the shadow of everyone else. No girl was ever going to want him above all others. He would remain like this forever, the useless sidekick, the confidante. He should never have even dreamed about telling Hermione how he felt about her. She was smart, beautiful a wonderful friend and far, far too good for him. He soberly shrugged. 

"I … I dunno Hermione." He mumbled. Hermione looked both worried and disappointed.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked concernedly. Hermione watched her friend slump onto the ground beside the tree. She looked at his face, the lake reflected in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking. She wondered slightly bitterly if he was thinking about Fleur Delacour or Alicia Spinnet or one of the other beautiful girls that Ron admired from afar. She felt bitter at their beauty. She was always basking in the reflective glory of the other girls looks and attitudes with the boys. She kept her bushy head in a book at most times. Sometimes she wished for someone to realise she was a girl too. There had been Viktor of course. But he was just a friend. He made that clear with the letter he had written her over the summer. Harry… he really was just a good friend. But Ron… Ron had been there on some nights when she had been miserable, to hold her. He has consoled her when Viktor wrote his goodbye to her without a hint of "I told you so.". Now if Ron could notice she was female, not just a last resort when all the prettier girls were taken that would really mean something to Hermione. If just once he could hold her in a _different _way. In a way that would lead up to a long kiss that could mean everything and more to her. She bit her lip and slumped down beside him. They sat like that for a long time, each wishing fervently for the other and neither knowing. Hermione sighed as a few tears slid sown her cheeks. This was so unlike her she brushed them away fiercely. She would not cry over some stupid guy. And even if she did she wouldn't let him know. Ron noticed however, and in the dark he reached out and held her. If he couldn't be with her he would be there for her. Hermione sagged against him. She felt his breathing on he neck and swallowed another lump in her throat. She resigned herself to the fact he was holding her as a friend, nothing more. He moved suddenly, _I can't do this_ he thought. _I'll go mad_. He let her go and stood up frantically. She turned. _He can't go_, she thought, _not now_. So she did the only thing that made sense and grabbed him round the neck. Ron looked surprised and they stood like that staring at each other. 

"I…I…" she began but was silenced as Ron placed his lips over hers. Hermione's eyes widened but she shut them and poured her soul into the kiss. She felt that she was floating above her body as Ron slid his arms round her waist. They broke apart, breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a long still moment, her arms round his neck and Ron keeping a firm but tender hold of her waist. Soon they were both smiling and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. They laughed sheepishly. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and felt them survey her face. He kissed her cheek and she melted. She didn't trust her knees to hold her up. The might enveloped them and they broke apart and wandered up to the castle, Ron's arm round her shoulder. As they made their way up the steps Ron halted and turned to face her and blushing mumbled something.

"What?" asked Hermione gently.

"Do you, …uh… want to go for a Butterbeer sometime?" he grinned ruefully. Hermione answered by kissing him tenderly on the lips. 


End file.
